


You And Me

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous prompted:</b> I know this isn’t technically a kink, but people like to joke about domesticity!kink being a thing. That’d be appreciated because married klaine is good and teenage klaine acting like married klaine is 10 times better</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me

_Kurt to Blaine, Saturday, 9:52am_   
**Empty house all weekend. :)**

_Blaine to Kurt, Saturday, 9:54am_   
**Seriously???**

_Kurt to Blaine, Saturday, 9:57am_   
**Yes. Wanna come over?**

_Blaine to Kurt, Saturday, 9:58am_   
**Already on my way! ;)**

**

Kurt hears Blaine’s car pull up in the driveway and is out the front door immediately. Blaine offers him a wide, happy smile as he jumps out of the driver’s side door, pulling his overnight bag from the passenger seat before he waves at him.

Kurt waits for him on the porch, opens his arms for him as soon as he’s close enough to hug, and for a minute they just stand there, clinging to each other.

“How?” Blaine asks finally, pulling back just enough so that Kurt can greet him with a small peck on the lips.

“Everyone’s in DC. I was supposed to go too, but I told them I have homework.” He grins.

“And they believed you?” Blaine asks, skeptical.

“I don’t know.” Kurt shrugs. “I don’t care. We had so little time to ourselves lately -”

“When will they be back?”

“Sunday night.” Kurt slides a hand up Blaine’s back to play with the curls at the nape of his neck that have escaped from the hair gel. “How long can you stay?”

Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt and sighs contentedly. “As long as you want me to.”

“I don’t think my dad would actually let you move in,” Kurt answers, and Blaine laughs before he kisses him, longer and deeper this time and a lot more passionately.

“I love you,” he says.

“Good.” Kurt presses their lips together one more time. “I love you too. Now let’s get inside, it’s getting cold out here.”

**

They see each other almost every day, but alone time, _real_ alone time, is still rare. So they’re pretty good at making the most of it whenever the opportunity arises.

Once the front door has closed behind them, Kurt shoves Blaine back against is and attacks his mouth once again, kissing him hard and deep until they’re both out of breath. Giggling and stumbling they make their way to Kurt’s room, only almost falling down the stairs once. Their clothes get lost on the way, they can always pick them up later.

Kurt doesn’t even bother closing the door to his room. He just pushes Blaine down onto the bed and proceeds to give him the most enthusiastic blow job he can manage until Blaine is a babbling, writhing mess on top of the sheets.

Blaine comes down his throat with a moan and Kurt swallows what he can, then licks the rest off Blaine until Blaine regains enough brain power to pull Kurt up and roll them over.

“Your turn,” he breathes, and wraps a hand around Kurt’s straining cock, jerking him off hard and fast and so, _so_ good.

Afterwards, they cuddle, naked and happy and basking in the afterglow until both their stomachs start growling and Kurt pokes Blaine in the side until he agrees that maybe it’s time to get up, get dressed, and get food.

**

They make brunch together in the kitchen, listening to music and singing along as their hips bump and they reach around each other as they prepare their meal.

“Coffee?” Kurt asks, already filling the coffee maker while Blaine mixes pancake batter. 

“Of course.” Blaine lifts the spoon, tips the bowl so Kurt can see inside. “Does this look okay to you?”

“Very good.” Kurt gives him an approving nod. “You’re getting really good.”

“Thanks.” Blaine leans over expectantly, stretching his neck until Kurt rolls his eyes and meets him halfway for a kiss.

“Dork.”

“You love me.”

Kurt sighs. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

They eat in front of the TV, not really paying attention to what’s on the screen because Blaine has something a lot more important on his mind.

“I mean, I’m not saying we have to get a puppy right away, who knows where we’re even going to live, but Kurt -”

“We’ve been over this,” Kurt argues. “Do you really think either of will have time to walk a dog two or three times a day? With classes and homework, and I at least will have to find a job on the side, I thought you said you were going to have to work too.”

“Of course I will, but I guess twice a day is enough, I’ll train the dog so he doesn’t have to go more than twice. And then you could do it in the morning and I’ll do it at night, or the other way around, whatever you prefer -”

“I’d prefer having a cat,” Kurt reminds him. “You don’t need to walk them, they’re much more independent, they don’t -”

“Why can’t we have both?” Blaine pouts at him.

Kurt leans back against the couch cushions, balancing his plate on his knees. “How about we just wait and see how busy we are going to be? And let’s also find an apartment first. Maybe we won’t even be allowed pets there, or maybe it’ll be too small, or, I don’t know...”

“So, is it that you don’t _want_ pets, or just that you don’t want them right away?” Blaine wants to know, eyes big and pleading.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Kurt begs him.

“But Kuuurrrt...”

“Can we just - can we move first and then talk about it again, once you’re there too?”

Blaine nods, swallows, takes a few sips of his coffee. Kurt instinctively shuffles a little closer, pressing their thighs together. He knows Blaine doesn’t like to be reminded that he’ll have to wait a whole year before he can follow Kurt to New York.

“We’ll figure it out,” Kurt promises.

“I know we will.” Blaine blinks up at him through his lashes. “Maybe if we go to the shelter we can get a cat and a dog who already know each other and get along -”

“Oh for the love of - eat your breakfast, Blaine!”

“It’f bwunch,” Blaine reminds him through a mouthful of bacon.

**

“You said you wanted to do another duet in glee club, right?” Blaine asks, looking up from where he’s been scrolling through his iPod, sprawled across the living room carpet.

Kurt lowers the magazine he’s been flipping through and looks at him thoughtfully. “Yes. I’d like to. Why? Do you have a song in mind?”

“I have a short selection.” Blaine crawls over to the couch as Kurt slides to the floor to join him there. “I’ve made a playlist.”

Kurt leans into Blaine to read over the selection and laughs. “A short selection? There are fourteen songs on that list.”

Blaine shrugs. “They’re all really good.”

“Lifehouse? Really, Blaine?”

“Come on, they’re good! And I love that song! I know you like it, too, you’ve been singing it all day the other day -”

“Because you had it on repeat and it got stuck in my head, that was entirely your fault!” Kurt shakes his head disapprovingly.

“Aw, see, it’s catchy! Everyone would love it! And it’s perfect for us!” Blaine lays his head on Kurt’s shoulder and looks up at him. “Please, Kurt? We can do another duet the week after and you get to pick the song!”

Kurt sighs, takes the iPod from Blaine’s fingers. “Let me see what else you have on that list.”

**

“Or we could go see a movie tomorrow,” Kurt suggests, arranging some cookies on a plate thoughtfully.

Blaine looks up from where he’s stirring their hot chocolate and nods. “We could! Anything you want to see?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Not really, no.”

“Well, we can just stay here. I don’t mind.”

“You can teach me how to make those cookies your mom always makes,” Kurt suggests, eyes lighting up.

Blaine grins, bumps their shoulders together. “Of course. We can do that.”

“Great! Thank you!”

Blaine takes the mugs Kurt hands him and starts pouring, carefully so he doesn’t waste anything. “Do you want to go outside?” he asks. “It’s nice out. Probably one of the last really sunny days this year.”

“Sure!” Kurt takes the mug offered to him and walks ahead of Blaine for the door to the backyard. “By the way, I’ve thought of putting up a hammock between the trees, I don’t know, I’ve always wanted one. I’ve been looking for a cheap one online -”

“Oh my god, I love that idea!” Blaine bounces excitedly on his feet.

“I don’t even know if they’re actually as comfortable as I think they are, I’ve never actually had one.”

Blaine opens the door for Kurt, who has both hands full with his mug and the cookie platter. “Wait, what? Really?” He stares at Kurt. “In that case, you absolutely have to get one! Let’s get your laptop and look for one once we’re done with those cookies.”

Kurt kisses his cheek as he walks past him into the backyard. “Okay.”

**

“I think I want a piano,” Blaine says, playing with Kurt’s hair while watching the game on the screen.

Kurt, head in Blaine’s lap, doesn’t even raise his eyes to him, he’s about to finally beat this level of Angry Birds. “You _have_ a piano.”

“That’s my parents’ piano,” Blaine reminds him. “I meant in New York.”

“Oh.” Kurt sets up another shot, three birds left and just two more pigs to kill. “Of course.”

“I love to play. I wouldn’t want to have to stop.”

“I’m sure there are pianos at NYADA that you can use to practice,” Kurt assures him.

“Yeah, but.” Blaine thinks about it for a moment. “I want one at home. I just think it would be nice.”

“Pianos are expensive, though. Maybe you could find a used one?”

Blaine sighs. “That’s still going to cost a lot.”

Kurt lowers his phone, looks up at Blaine thoughtfully just as Blaine cards his fingers through his hair to smile down at him. Their eyes meet and Blaine lowers his head, kisses Kurt sweetly on the lips.

“Would you play for me?” Kurt asks.

“Of course,” Blaine promises.

“Would you - I used to take lessons, but you’re better, would you teach me?”

Blaine nods. “Of course I would.”

“Then let’s save up,” Kurt decides.

“You’re going to chip in?” Blaine gives him his sunniest, happiest smile, and Kurt laughs.

“It might be awhile before we can afford one, though.”

“I know.” Blaine leans down again to kiss him hard on the mouth. “I don’t care. I got you to agree to the piano. I’m going to get you to say yes to the puppy, too!”

Kurt rolls his eyes at him, but there’s a smile crinkling in the corners all the same.

**

“Just don’t use too much vinegar,” Kurt reminds him, car keys in hand.

Blaine keeps slicing tomatoes, not even turning around to Kurt. “I know how to make a salad.”

“I know you do, but I don’t like it with -”

“I know, Kurt.” Blaine glances over at him, then, waves for him to leave. “Go, I’ve got this.”

“Do you want me to pick up some bread too while I’m out?” Kurt asks.

Blaine thinks about it. “Baguette, maybe? If they have any that’s not too old. Oh, cheese! We need cheese!”

Kurt nods. “Sounds good. Okay. So, peppers, juice, toothpaste, baguette and cheese,” he repeats their shopping list, memorizing everything. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Take your time.” Blaine crouches down to check the oven. “The lasagna needs at least half an hour.”

“Okay.” Kurt waves at him before leaving the kitchen, and a few seconds later, the front door clicks shut behind him.

**

They light a candle on the dinner table and sit across from each other, eating their home cooked meal mostly in silence.

It’s calm and comfortable, and when Blaine stretches out a leg to nudge Kurt’s socked foot with his own, Kurt hooks their ankles together and grins at him over his second plate of lasagna.

“I meant to steal a bottle of wine from my parents, but somehow my mother followed me around the house until I left, I’m sorry,” Blaine says. “It would have gone well with dinner.”

“Definitely,” Kurt agrees. “But don’t worry, it’s perfect just the way it is.”

“Yeah.” Blaine puts his fork down, props his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his hand, gazing at Kurt with a faraway expression on his face. “It is kind of perfect.”

Kurt blushes and lightly kicks Blaine under the table. “I bought ice cream for dessert,” he says.

“What kind?”

“Chocolate peppermint.”

Blaine beams at him. “See? Perfect!”

**

“I love this movie.” Blaine cuddles closer to Kurt, threading his arm through his and resting his cheek on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“It’s amazing,” Kurt agrees. “Although, it is almost frightening how well all that actually works in real life. You spread a rumor about someone, and suddenly everyone just looks at them differently -”

“I know.” Blaine nods against the soft fabric of Kurt’s pajama shirt. “Like coming out. Once that information gets around...”

Kurt shakes his head nuzzles his face into Blaine’s curls that are, finally, blissfully gel-free for the night. “That’s not even what I mean. I mean, like, things that are _not_ true. Remember just after we got together, when everyone suddenly accused me of cheating on you with Sam?”

Blaine laughs. “God, yes. That was insane.”

“And one hundred percent not true.”

“I know that.” Blaine lets a hand fall to Kurt’s thigh, strokes it absentmindedly with his fingers. “So, you’re comparing our lives to _Easy A_?”

“There are parallels,” Kurt says. “Even coming out, yes. It’s just - the speed at which news like that spread, it’s incredible.”

“But in a movie, it’s funny,” Blaine muses. “In real life, not always.”

“I know.” Kurt kisses Blaine’s hair, then turns back to the screen. “Can we name our first daughter Olive?”

Blaine chuckles softly. “Of course we can, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, honey.”

**

Blaine turns down the bed while Kurt closes the blinds, then they slide under the covers on opposite sides, meeting in the middle to tangle their arms and legs together in a way that’s quite practiced for how new they are at this.

“Hi,” Kurt whispers.

“Hi yourself,” Blaine whispers back, and they both start giggling, faces pressed together, sharing a series of small kisses until they’re warm and comfortable and completely wrapped up in each other.

“How do you want to do this?” Blaine asks, and Kurt nuzzles his face against Blaine’s neck and presses his lips to the skin.

“Want you inside me,” Kurt responds, and Blaine nods eagerly, slides both hands into Kurt’s pajama pants and squeezes his ass lightly.

“Okay.”

“Good.”

They undress each other slowly, lights still on because it’s so rare that they get to take their time and just _look_ as much as they want to.

Once they’re naked, Kurt rolls onto his back, lets Blaine finger him open slowly and carefully, reveling in the feeling of closeness as Blaine uses his other hand to stroke his hip, lips placing wet, tender kisses all across Kurt’s belly.

“I’m ready,” he tells him as soon as he can’t wait any longer, and Blaine removes his fingers, sits up and grabs for the condom.

“Do you want to roll over, or -”

“No,” Kurt decides. “Like this. I want to see you.”

“Yes, yes, good.” Blaine nods, leaning down to kiss him and Kurt pries the condom wrapper from his fingers, opens it and reaches for Blaine’s cock.

“Let me.”

Blaine pushes in slowly, it’s still a stretch even after the careful preparation, and by the time he’s fully inside, they’re both sweating and panting, still slightly overwhelmed with the intimacy of being so _close_.

“Move,” Kurt begs, and Blaine does.

Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine’s back, clings to him tightly as Blaine moves with long, deep thrusts.

They don’t do it like this often, they never have the time, but Kurt loves it, loves feeling so connected to this beautiful man he loves with all his heart.

“Faster,” he pleads, but Blaine wraps his hands around Kurt’s shoulders and shakes his head.

“No,” he gasps. “Like this. Want it - want it to last -”

And _god_ , Kurt does, too, he never wants to stop. He never wants to stop feeling Blaine so deep inside, it’s like he’s _everywhere_ , and Kurt never wants to be any farther away from him than this.

“I love you,” he breathes. “God, Blaine, I _love_ you.”

“Love you too.” Blaine rests his face against Kurt’s chest, hips rocking into him steadily as he pants against Kurt’s skin. “I love you, I love you -”

“I can’t wait to move in with you,” Kurt confesses. “I - _oh_ \- I want us to live together, I want - _haah_ \- I want _more_ of you all the time, I want -”

“I want that too,” Blaine promises, voice raw and shaky as he thrusts a little faster, a little harder into Kurt. “All of you, I just want to be with you all the time, I - _oh god_ \- I - _Kurt, ahh_ -”

Kurt can feel his thighs starting to tremble where they’re wrapped around Blaine, and Blaine’s movements get shaky as well, his thrusts less deep but a lot more urgent as he clings to him tighter.

They just keep going like that for a while, rocking into each other, and Blaine cranes his neck to kiss him, their lips sliding against each other wetly. Kurt runs his tongue over Blaine’s bottom lip before biting down lightly, making Blaine groan with pleasure.

And no matter how long they want to draw this out, Kurt knows he needs to come soon, his cock is throbbing where it’s softly rubbing against Blaine’s belly and his balls are drawing up toward his stomach.

“ _Blaine_ ,” he whines.

“I’m close,” Blaine pants, fucking into him almost frantically now. “ _Fuck_ , Kurt, I’m - _oh, god_ \- touch yourself.”

Kurt reaches between their bodies, hand wrapping firmly around his aching cock and starts stroking himself roughly.

“ _Yes_ ,” he moans. “Blaine, oh god, oh _fuck, please_ -”

Blaine pushes in deep, it feels like his cock is filling every inch of Kurt, and then he does it again, and again, and again, until Kurt arches off the bed, the pressure in his lower back and his groin exploding into white-hot bliss.

He spills between their bodies, feels Blaine fucking him through his orgasm, waves of pleasure rolling under his skin and making his toes curl inwards.

Blaine comes a few seconds later, jerking his hips forward as his mouth falls open and his body goes tight. His moan cuts off into a low whimper as he grinds down into Kurt, fingers digging into Kurt’s shoulders _hard_ before he collapses on top of him.

Kurt keeps his legs securely around Blaine, wraps him up in his arms as well, holding him as close as he can.

His chest is heaving and Blaine is heavy on top of him, but he can’t let go, can’t stand to be any further away, he feels choked up with how amazing he feels, how _incredible_ his life is, how much love he feels in this moment, how _loved_ he feels.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine says brokenly, and Kurt kisses his curls and hums contentedly, heart still hammering in his chest.

**

They’re cuddled close together, trading lazy kisses, lights out and both of them cleaned up enough that a shower can wait until morning.

“So.” Blaine says, drawing back a little and kissing Kurt’s nose playfully. “Where did we stand on that whole puppy issue?”

Kurt yawns, slaps his shoulder lightly and rolls away from him.

“Hey, no, come back here,” Blaine protests. “It could be just a very small puppy.”

“What’s wrong with a cat?” Kurt asks, looking back at Blaine over his shoulder.

“Nothing!” Blaine shuffles closer, draping an arm across Kurt’s waist and pressing his chest along his back, sliding a leg between both of Kurt’s.

“You’re an excellent big spoon,” Kurt compliments him.

“Thank you.”

“You should be the big spoon more often.”

“You never let me!”

“Because I’m taller, it makes more sense the other way,” Kurt informs him. “And I kind of like it.”

“You like this too.”

“Well, yes. I do. Can we sleep now and discuss our future pets further once we live in our future apartment? Together?”

“Hmmm.” Blaine kisses the back of his neck and Kurt can feel the smile in his kiss. “But once we live there, it won’t be our future apartment anymore. It’ll be _now_.”

“True.” Kurt rubs a hand over Blaine’s arm, then covers the hand on his stomach with his own, threading their fingers together. “I can’t wait for it to be _now_. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do.” Blaine holds him a little closer, voice dropping a little lower. “Neither can I.”

“Love you!”

“I love you too.”

“Good night, Blaine.”

“Good night, Kurt.”

“How much flour was left after you made pancakes this morning?”

“Some,” Blaine answers. “Enough.”

Kurt hugs Blaine’s arm tighter to himself, hums a little. “Waffles for breakfast?”

“Sounds great,” Blaine agrees.


End file.
